Navigation
Navigation is a song from the tenth season about engines learning their routes and knowing all the signals and stations. Lyrics :When to stop and when to go :These are things you have to know :When to start, when to brake :Choices that you have to make :To know what signals mean :Where you're going, where you've been :Where it's straight, where to turn :All these things you have to learn :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Over bridges, through the tunnel :Smoke is streaming from your funnel :Puffing through the countryside :Taking people on a ride :When driving down the roads :You'll know where to take your load :If you're flying through the air :Navigation gets you there :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination (Instrumental break) :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :When you know a railway sign :You will get there every time :You won't get lost again :You'll know where and you'll know when :So, get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination Audio Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Harvey * Emily * Molly * Rosie * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Elizabeth * Harold * Jeremy * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Mr. Percival * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling * The Tailor * Sodor Brass Band Episodes * Thomas and the Tuba * Thomas and the Firework Display * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle * Mighty Mac * Tuneful Toots * The Magic Lamp * Thomas' New Trucks * Duncan and the Old Mine * Flour Power * Seeing the Sights Deleted Scenes * Thomas and the Fireworks Display - Thomas and James enter a curve after passing the signal while pulling the firework vans. * Mighty Mac - Deleted shots of the passengers inside the carriage. * The Magic Lamp - Peter Sam returns to the engine sheds after delivering the winches and wires to the broken incline. Trivia * In Japan, this song is called "Believe in Yourself". * This song marks Duck's first appearance since the seventh season. Gallery File:SeeingtheSights.png|Thomas and Bertie File:SeeingtheSights7.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur2.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur3.png File:TunefulToots12.png File:Navigation.png|Emily File:MightyMac52.png File:MightyMac34.png File:MightyMac33.png File:Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:ThomasandtheTuba20.png File:ThomasandtheTuba26.png|Thomas and Trevor File:TunefulToots15.png File:TunefulToots4.png File:WhichloadforRosie.png File:WhichloadforRosie3.png File:MightyMac60.png File:MightyMac59.png File:MightyMac25.jpg|The Tailor File:MightyMac26.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay37.png File:MightyMac88.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay46.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay47.png File:Navigation2.jpg File:Duckseason10.jpg|Duck File:MightyMac94.png File:MightyMac89.png File:TheMagicLamp64.png File:TheMagicLamp20.jpg File:TheMagicLamp21.jpg File:TheMagicLamp22.jpg|Peter Sam Category:Songs